Advertencia
by Vismur
Summary: Chikage Kuroba, quiere conocer al novio de su hijo. Kaishin.


_Título: Advertencia_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Shinichi Kudo/Kaito Kuroba_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Secuestro, madre sobreprotectora, sustos de muerte, crack._

 _Resumen: Chikage Kuroba, quiere conocer al novio de su hijo. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **One-Shot**

Uno se descuida un momento, y Kaito va y hace lo que quiere, no es que se queje, su hijo es muy independiente y puede cuidarse así mismo, pero desde que tomo el manto de su padre, sus ansias crecen con un poco de aprehensión, si le pasaba algo a su hijo, no sabía que iba a hacer.

Pero no había nadie más terco que su hijo, ni siquiera su truco con Kaito Corbeau, el cual le costó un año de conexiones y preparaciones, para sacar a su bebé de su vida como Kaito Kid, le funciono, es posible que no sea una experta en magia, pero la que tenía más experiencia en ser un ladrón fantasma aquí, era ella.

Quizás ella está tomando esta situación en el lado equivocado, y debería convertirse en una asistente, y junto a Konosuke-san, asegurarse de que no maten a su bebé, al menos estaría haciendo algo, por eso regreso a Las Vegas, para aprender más trucos, y ayudar a su hijo.

Claro, hasta la llamada de ese día.

En su video llamada diaria, no se encontró con las quejas sobre Aoko, o sus ansias sobre Hakuba, ni la protesta contra la chica bruja, sino en la sonrisa soñadora y enamorada de Kaito.

Fue extraño.

En cuando le pregunto, él le contesto que su amado le había dicho el sí, y ahora eran novios. Chikage tuvo un momento de asimilación de información, tratando de no chillar por la felicidad de su hijo y su interminable discurso de lo lindo que era su novio.

Después de todo, que su hijo fuera gay ni siquiera era importante, sino que él fuera feliz, aunque podía jurar que Kaito estaba enamorado de Aoko, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera?, se sintió mal por eso, se supone que tenía que cuidar a su bebé, y mira aquí, él se enamoró de otra persona, un chico, y no se había dado cuenta, se sintió una mala madre por unos momentos.

Salió de su trance cuando Kaito tuvo que salir a una cita.

Bien, su hijo parecía feliz, pero ella tenía que saber quién era el novio, no desconfiaba del juicio de Kaito, pero nada iba a detenerla si quería conocer más, decidiendo en el camino, que era hora de regresar a Japón, y no volver a perderse nada de nuevo.

Regreso a Japón tan rápido como pudo, pero sin anunciar su visita, ella tenía que conocer primero la situación, así que fue al espionaje, ella sabía que su hijo tenía buenos sentidos, así que tuvo que ser discreta, muy discreta, le empezó a seguir tan pronto como pudo, no noto nada fuera, hasta el tercer día, cuando un chico, que sorprendentemente, compartía características con Kaito apareció.

Era guapo, ella tenía que conceder, y parecía muy formal y correcto, todo lo contrario a su hijo, además que se avergonzaba con facilidad, se volvió escarlata cuando Kaito le beso la mejilla, eran tan dulces.

Claro, hasta que él se quedó mirando fijamente a su dirección, y ella se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de ver si había alguien, bien, también tenía buenos sentidos y capacidad para saber si alguien lo observaba, bien, le gustaba este chico ya.

Cosa que cambio un poco cuando se enteró que el chico era un detective.

¿Detective?, ¿enserio Kaito?, ¿de todas las cosas?

Y luego miles de preocupaciones estallaron en su cabeza, ¿estaba buscando pruebas contra Kaito?, ¿sospechaba que Kaito era Kid?, ¿lo estaba engañando con una relación para desenmascararlo?, bien, ella tenía que saber sus intenciones, así que empezó a formar un plan.

Shinichi Kudo, que era el nombre del sujeto, estudiaba en Teitan High School, tenía 18 años, era detective, había desaparecido un año completo en la desmantelación de una organización criminal, había vuelto recientemente, e iba a atracos de Kaito Kid.

Eso estaba mal en los libros de Chikage.

Así que simplemente lo secuestro, ella necesitaba saber qué clase de persona era de frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo último que recordaba, era llegar a su casa, antes de que todo se volvió negro, y ahora estaba atado a una silla, en su propia casa, ¿ahora que había hecho?, una figura de negro estaba en una esquina, oculta en las sombras, esperando a que estuviera bastante despierto.

\- Buenas tardes señor detective – dijo con calma la voz de un hombre en sus años cuarenta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó con ferocidad, probando las sogas, las cuales eran bastante apretadas.

\- Oh, me ha llegado información interesante, que concierten a ti y a tu novio – dijo con petulancia.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – dijo tragando un nudo, esta persona es quien le estaba siguiendo los días anteriores, él lo había sentido, aunque extrañamente Kaito no lo había notado, y eso que ambos eran paranoicos de personas que le siguen, pero lo que más le preocupaba era, ¿Cómo se enteraron de Kaito?

\- También llego a mi oído – siguió su discurso, ignorando su pregunta - qué sabes la identidad de Kaito Kid, me pregunto si estarás dispuesto a compartirlo con los demás – termino dejando al adolecente pensar en lo que había dicho.

\- Que estupidez, no sé de qué estás hablando – dijo de inmediato Shinichi, tratando de tragar el nudo de miedo de su garganta.

\- Así que sabes, interesante, nosotros estamos dispuestos a recompensarte si nos dices quien es, podremos dejarte completo, y a tu novio no le haremos nada – termino para sacar algo negro y brillante, que desde la posición de Shinichi parecía una arma de fuego.

\- … - firmemente mantuvo los labios cerrados, mirando con ferocidad a su atacante, él no iba a decir nada.

\- Mamá, deja de asustar a mi novio, por favor – y con esas palabras toda la tensión se disolvió, asustando a ambos ocupantes, quienes vieron a una pared, donde se encontraba Kaito recargado, ¿Cuándo se había puesto ahí?, espera, ¿madre?

\- Pero Kai-chan – dijo una voz femenina, la persona en la sombras salió, para revelar a una mujer de la mediana edad, con ropa oscura, un abrigo, un sombrero, y… ¿era un tubo en esa mano?

\- Madre, casi le das un ataque al corazón – dijo el mago, mientras se dirigía a Shinichi para quitarle las ataduras.

\- Yo solo quería conocer a tu novio, mas con la cosa detective – susurró ella con un puchero.

\- Si hubieras llegado como una persona normal, te lo hubiera dicho todo, y si, él sabe que soy Kid, sí, yo le ayude con la organización, no, él no me va a entregar, lo supe cuando Shinichi dijo que alguien nos seguía en los días anteriores, pero a mí no me causaba alerta, y luego cuando revise la cuenta – respondió las preguntas no dichas de su madre, pero que sabía que estaba preguntando.

\- De todas maneras, hubiera tenido una charla de este tipo con él, esto lo adelanta, además paso la prueba, me gusta como yerno – dijo sacudiendo unas cuantas motas de polvo imaginario.

\- No te preocupes Shinichi – dijo Kaito acariciando la espalda de su novio, a quien todavía le saltaba el corazón a toda marcha.

\- Phantom Lady es aterradora – murmuró tratando de calmarse, y aliviado de que no era un enemigo.

\- Puedes llamarme Okasan – dijo con felicidad, como ella dijo antes, confiaba en el juicio de Kaito, y lo había reforzado con este truco, donde vio al detective con la ferocidad de cuidar algo precioso para él, incluso si significaba su vida.

\- En la defensa de mi madre, ella pudo hacerlo mucho peor, es especialista en asustar de muerte a la gente – dijo para tranquilizar a su novio.

\- No, más bien, estoy temiendo el día en que tu madre conozca a la mía – dijo por lo bajo Shinichi, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambos.

\- Fue un placer conocerte mientras pude – dijo Kaito.

\- Lo mismo

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, antes de que Chikage Kuroba y Yukiko Kudo se conocieran, y el apocalipsis empezará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Sobre Kaito Corbeau, yo creo que Chikage era quien usaba el disfraz, en lo que a mí respecta, ya que tuvo varios momentos Mother-On, y esa última frase deja tanto a la imaginación, así que… sip, Chikage era Kaito Corbeau, al menos para mí._

 _Sobre Yusaku Kudo, ellos tenían una rivalidad amistosa, que conocía su identidad, pero nunca actuó sobre él, y puede que intuya que el hijo de Toichi sea el nuevo Kid, pero tampoco actúa sobre él, y Yukiko Kudo era un aprendiz, y sabe que su esposo tenía rivalidad con Kid, pero aparte de eso, creo que no sabe nada, ocurre lo mismo con Chikage, sabía que su esposo tenía una rivalidad con Yusaku, pero nada más, Ellos no han interactuado entre sí, así que Chikage tenía que saber la clase de novio que tenía su bebé. Con esto me base para hacer este one-shot. Gracias por leer._


End file.
